


Ordinary

by gryffindormischief



Series: Fresh Pickled Toad [91]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindormischief/pseuds/gryffindormischief
Summary: Normal days can feel like a miracle.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Fresh Pickled Toad [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/441613
Comments: 15
Kudos: 114





	Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Harry's Birthday fic #1! Stay tuned for #2 later tonight. Hope you like!

It’s one of those mornings where time seems to stand still. Where no alarm rings, the day is still quiet, and the sun’s still waking up, and there’s no call to life beyond the bedsheets.

The miracle so far is that none of Harry’s three children have neither burst into the bedroom with ‘vitally important’ requests, nor has an outbreak of drama beckoned him from the confines of the bedroom.

As Harry lies next to his sleeping wife with her lithe, freckled form curled so their backs are pressed together, he considers the true miracle of this, his 35th birthday, is that there really isn’t anything special about it. For too many years of his life, he lived with the idea that his expiration date would come early. That his unexpected demise was in fact, expected.

Now, he has ‘normal’ days, weeks even, where the largest excitement at work is heading over to tell George that illegal potions ingredients are still illegal if the purpose of their use is ‘fun.’ Where he’s home at five on the dot and his family’s safe, and their biggest concern isn’t whether they’ll live to see tomorrow but instead whose turn it is to give the dog a wash.

This year, he did luck out with a weekend birthday, and he doesn’t take for granted that his summer birthday almost ensures he’ll get family birthdays even after all three Potters are at Hogwarts. The thought of them going away has always niggled at the back of his mind, particularly as they got old enough to truly start asking questions about what it’s like and even more so once Lily, the youngest, started ticking off ‘days until.’ James’ countdown is in days now, rather than months or years, and Harry’s heart aches a bit at the thought. 

But not for fear like he might have expected when he was eighteen and still riddled with the uncertain haze of life after war. Just that normal tug at the thought that the little bundle of a thing that fit in his arms is old enough to have his own wand.

Maybe that’s the biggest surprise of Harry’s life. It’s just. Normal.

The bed creaks as Ginny shifts next to him, movements much more on the awake side than restless sleep, and soon her arm is wrapped around his middle. She smacks her lips sleepily and nuzzles close. “G’morning.”

Harry reaches back to run his fingers through her short locks. “Morning.”

Her hand shifts lower and lingers at the waistband of his pants. “Remember what today is?”

He twists around and tilts his head down. “Hm, let me think…”

Rolling her eyes, Ginny stretches her arms overhead, chest arching toward him in a way that’s still tempting twenty years and three kids later. After a deep yawn, she blinks at him and smirks. “If today’s nothing special then I can ignore your longing looks and go back for an extra few minutes before the hellions wake up.”

“You won’t,” Harry mumbles, low, and rubs his bearded jaw against her cheek.

Ginny’s hands finally make good on the teasing and slip beneath the waistband of his pants and she grins when Harry jolts when she squeezes his bum. “I won’t.”

Slowly, familiarly, their lips find each other in a gentle caress while they tangle together. Ginny pushes her hips against Harry’s and when his back arches she rolls them over so she’s splayed across his chest. 

He groans against her lips and begins working the hem of her stolen t-shirt up. “What a birthday. To think it’s just another year - boring.”

Ginny pulls away with a teasing grin. “I should hope this isn’t boring you,” she glances down toward his hips, “In fact I’m quite positive it’s not.”

Harry snickers and nips at her neck, “I mean,” he presses another kiss and she sighs, “My life.”

“Harry saying your life is boring - oh.”

He laughs again and a pale blemish blooms at her collar bone from his ministrations. Ginny sits backward and shakes her head to clear it, elbows propping her up beyond his reach. “You mean ‘boring’ as in - ”

“As in months since any major case came across my desk, years since I locked up the last of Voldemort’s inner circle. Our kids have problems that are just - ”

Ginny smiles softly and brushes stray hair back from his forehead, thumb lingering over his faded scar. “Normal?”

Harry lets out a low sigh as Ginny’s fingers slide deeper into his hair and she smiles. “You’re like a little cat.”

“I  _ am _ a Gryffindor.”

“In the streets and under the shee- ”

“Holy shit!”

Ginny groans as the door bounces back after slamming against the wall and Harry automatically grumbles, “Language, James.”

Albus elbows James and mutters, “I told you we should knock first.”

“It was supposed to be a shocking surprise birthday yell! You can’t knock first!”

While Ginny muffles her laughter against Harry’s neck, he drops his head back against the pillow. “You absolutely can and should knock first. Also no more saying shit.”

“Mum says shit,” James answers, the pout evident in his voice.

Harry nearly cries when Ginny slips over to her pillow and leaves his body bereft, but he can’t help the smile that tickles his lips when Ginny answers, “Mum also makes her own bed and does her laundry without being told.”

While James blusters, Harry mutters, “That is such a lie, Gin.”

Apparently, the eldest Potter child is unaware of the comeback at his disposal and instead decides to change tactics. “So aren’t you ever going to apologize for scarring us? Again!”

Ignoring Ginny’s assertion that the drama’s from his side, Harry pushes up onto his palms and eyes James and Albus lingering at the door. “We were cuddling. No scarring here.”

Albus finally finds his tongue and pushes into the doorway, right elbow finding purchase on James’ rib. “That’s not what Uncle Bill said about Teddy and Victoire last Christmas,” Albus grumbles, then grabs James’ arm, “Come on, we’ll figure out how to get Lily’s head out of the banister ourselves.”


End file.
